He Forgot Valentine's Day
by k8ln713
Summary: Rose and Emmett have been together for two years. When Valentine's Day comes around, Emmett forgets and Rose is extremely upset. What's gonna happen when Rose comes home from work to give Emmett a piece of her mind? RxEm ONE-SHOT for Valentine's Day. Rated M


**A.N.: Hey everyone! Re-edit of _He Forgot Valentine's Day _as my writing as changed and I've grown as a writer. Time to really edit what I've originally written.**

**RxEm Valentine's Day one shot. Pics now posted on my blog under the One Shots tab (on the right of blog page)!**

**Rated M for some language and a lemon. Review if you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just this plot.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**HE FORGOT VALENTINE'S DAY**

**RPOV**

Today was Valentine's Day. V-Day.

Supposed to be considered the romantic holiday of the year, though at a time it wasn't considered that. I still don't know how it got turned into a celebration of giving cards and flowers to your beloved when it was based on a martyr, but whatever.

Valentine's Day _sucks_ when you don't have anyone to share it with.

I was one of those people who believed that up until two years ago.

Two years ago, at my best friend Bella's wedding, I met my boyfriend Emmett Cullen.

Bella's husband, Edward Cullen, is Emmett's brother. For some reason, we never met until that weekend in April. I was Bella's maid of honor and Emmett was Edward's best man. _How typical!_ The maid of honor always hooks up with the best man! And that's what it was at first, what it was meant to be. But for some reason, after that amazing fuck upstairs in my hotel room after the reception, Emmett and I no longer saw it as a one-time thing, and we got together after that.

Emmett looks like one of those beefcakes, all big and muscular, that people get all intimidated by, but behind those hazel eyes, the curly, dark brown hair and that huge, tall mass of a body, is the most wonderful man I ever met. The absolute sweetest man I've ever met. And he's not all intimidating once you get to know him, but the biggest teddy bear ever. And he really does give bear hugs.

And behind that adorableness is a fucking tiger in the bedroom. _Oh my God!_ I don't even remember how good sex was until Emmett. Just thinking about it makes me shiver in intense pleasure.

After the wedding, and after that amazing round of sex, we talked about our predicament, telling each other that it felt more than just a one-time fuck. We were alike on so many levels, and so far, out of all the men I've met, slept with and dated, he was the only man I could actually tolerate being around, and I've only known him a couple of days.

We got to know each other a bit more, and the next night, he took me out to dinner. Later we returned, turned on as ever and had a few more rounds of hot, amazing sex.

After that weekend, I found out he was living in Seattle, while I was still in Forks, working in a defense lawyer's office in Port Angeles as a paralegal. Emmett was the co-owner of a construction company with his best friend Jasper Whitlock, who's Emmett's younger sister, Alice's fiancée. I met Alice and Jasper at Bella and Edward's wedding, too. They were really nice people, and were a perfect couple, almost like how Edward and Bella were... soul mates.

I desperately wanted that.

And I was getting it now with Emmett.

So yeah... he lived three hours away from me, and we usually got together on weekends, going out and participating in fantastic rolls in the sack. After about two months, we admitted we were in love with each other. Emmett admitted to me that he fell in love with me the second her met me at the wedding, knowing I was the one for him.

Six months into our relationship, I moved up to Seattle, and into Emmett's apartment. My boss decided to leave Port Angeles, seeking more clients, and head to Seattle. I followed, of course, resuming my job as a paralegal. And since Emmett lived there, and has been asking me to move there, I took advantage of the situation and went for it. One of the best decisions I ever made.

So far everything was perfect with me and Emmett. Yeah, we had our disagreements, but we always made up, and had amazing make up sex, followed by a round of making love nice and slow, memorizing each other's bodies, and kissing passionately.

Not even nine months together, Emmett's lease was up, and we decided to buy a house together. We knew we were going to be together forever... no doubt about that. We wanted to get married one day and bring into the world a few of our own, and an apartment that didn't even have a second bedroom just wasn't going to work.

We didn't think getting a house together was too soon, even if it was only nine months in. We were like Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper. They were couples who knew they were meant to be together. Emmett and I know we're meant to be together. It's weird how we know it, but we just do. We know we'll last forever.

Our birthdays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter were always celebrated. We'd see our families, have big dinners and join in on all the traditions that went with holidays.

Even that first Valentine's Day was memorable. Emmett had sent me a bouquet of roses to me at work, along with a card that had an adorable picture of a teddy bear holding a heart. Inside, in Emmett's handwriting, was a whole bunch of love quotes that went like this:

_Friends will keep you sane, love could fill your heart, a lover can warm your bed, but lonely is the soul without a mate. - David Pratt_

_You don't love a woman because she's beautiful, but she is beautiful because you love her._

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabits two bodies - Aristotle_

_I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when_ _I am with you - Roy Croft_

_My heart to you is given: Oh, do give yours to me; we'll lock them up together, and throw away the key. - Frederick Saunders_

_Come live in my heart, and pay no rent. - Samuel Lover_

_We were given: Two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find. - Anonymous_

_But love, I've come to understand, is more than three words mumbled before bedtime. Love is sustained by action, a pattern of devotion in the things we do for each other every day._

'_L' is for the way you look at me. 'O' is for the only one I see. 'V' is very, very extraordinary. 'E' is even more than anyone that you adore. Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart, and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you. - Nat King Cole "LOVE"_

Rosie, I love you, baby. These few quotes all speak of love, but none of them can speak about our love for my love for you has no words. You are the best thing that's happened to me, and I can't express how much you mean to me, except that I love you, my beautiful Rose.

Happy Valentine's Day!

All my love, Emmett xoxo

After reading that card, I was bawling and went to call Emmett, who was apparently anxious for my call, breathing out a "Rosie?" when he picked up his cell. All I could do was cry, and whimper out, "I love you, too, Emmett. Thank you."

For an hour, all I did was break down, with Em comforting me and whispering out terms of endearment and _I love you's._ That night, when I got home from work, we went out to a small Italian restaurant close to our house, then came back and made love all night. We even skipped out on going to work the next day because we were too tired to get up since we were running on only two hours sleep. And even then, after we got a normal amount of rest, we were at it like rabbits again.

Another year passed, and things were fine. Again, we had our fights, but what couple in love doesn't? The sex was _still_ fantastic. We talked about our future together. Everything was how it should be.

Okay... back to the present.

Now it's Valentine's Day again. But this time something just wasn't right.

About two weeks ago, Emmett got into a little funk, where he was unusually quiet, and he's not by any means quiet. When he would get home from work, it would be late, so we wouldn't have dinner together, and he would complain that he was too tired for making love. For two weeks I've been frustrated, sexually and just normally. I wasn't getting any, and Emmett wasn't talking to me about what was wrong. We didn't even yell at each other when I would confront him.

_Something was up._

I woke up this morning to find Emmett not even in bed. Even during his funk, he would always wake up with me; he would kiss my lips softly and wish me a good morning before jumping into the shower. I got no good morning kiss. Not even the words 'good morning.' I didn't even hear the shower running. After taking care of my business and brushing my teeth, I went downstairs to find Emmett running around the first floor as if he was a chicken with his head cut off.

When I would try to get in a 'good morning' to him as he would pass by me on the stairs, he would continue rushing past me and move on into the other room. I gave up trying to bid him good morning and a 'Happy Valentine's Day' after three pass by's. I slipped into the kitchen, to get myself some coffee, and still Emmett did not slow down or even notice me.

Ten minutes later, Em was out the door without as much as a goodbye. I got no kiss, no 'Happy Valentine's Day, Baby!', no hello or good bye. I was crushed. He never did that. Like I stated before: even with his funk going on he always greeted me with a 'Good morning, baby', a kiss, a 'thank you for breakfast, babe' and a good bye.

_Nothing today._

And to think that today would mean anything to him as much as it did to me, especially after that last Valentine's Day.

Up until last year, I couldn't fucking care about Valentine's Day. I was always alone, for I believed it was a holiday for those actually in relationships, and I never was in a commitment for long to even make it to V-Day. Emmett was the first and hopefully the last.

But Emmett made me feel like there was hope for me to actually be in love with someone, and after being with him for ten months, I started liking the idea of having a Valentine. I gave up trying to figure this morning out, hoping to God that it was just because he had to get to work and wasn't focusing on anything but the task at hand, maybe not even seeing or hearing me. Hopefully by this afternoon, everything would be back to normal, and hopefully I would get something from Emmett for Valentine's – even if it's just a text wishing me one. I would be happy as long as he remembered.

But nothing came.

I got no text. No call. No card. No flowers. No teddy bear or chocolate.

NADA!

It was like Emmett actually forgot about Valentine's Day. It was like he forgot about me. But even though I didn't get anything, I still sent a sweet text to Emmett, wishing him a Happy Valentine's Day and that I loved him truly. Maybe then he would remember and send me a sweet message back. But again... _nothing!_

I wasn't going to break down in the middle of the office just because of some stupid holiday. Emmett loved me and I didn't need those gifts of affection on just one day. I had 364 other days that Emmett uses to shower me with love. I didn't need Valentine's Day. _I was done!_

That night I went home normal time. I wasn't going to blow up at Emmett for forgetting this stupid holiday, 'cause that's what it was... a stupid holiday that originally wasn't supposed to be a romantic holiday. Unless you counted the legend of Saint Valentine being in prison and sending a love note to his beloved as the reason why Valentine's Day is what it is.

I wasn't though.

I was going to walk in, and make myself some dinner, hoping Emmett would be out of his funk and join me, and then we'd just chill on the couch and...

_Ugh!_

Who am I kidding? I didn't want to think that! I didn't want to think V-Day was stupid, especially since I have my own Valentine, one who loves me for me. I didn't want to walk in and do that stuff as if Valentine's Day wasn't today and that it didn't bother me that Emmett forgot to send me anything, especially since I at least sent him a text. I even had a gift upstairs in our room wrapped up for him that I had gotten last week.

I was pissed! He forgot and I was going to give him a piece of my mind!

When I pulled into our driveway, Emmett's Jeep was there.

_Good! He was home. __I could just get into it with him right now, so I didn't end up blowing off my steam and forget that I was mad at him._

But for some reason I couldn't put on my fight face, me still feeling upset and forgotten.

I got out of my car, and walked up the steps, my four inch stilettos clacking against the concrete. I noticed the blinds were closed, not giving me any clue as to what was going on inside. With my luck, Emmett would either be passed out on the couch, still in his work clothes, or have a bunch of his friends over for poker night.

I unlocked the door and pushed my way in, my face looking down at the floor, silent tears running down my face. I turned to lock the door and kick off my shoes from hell. When I turned around again, I saw candles lit everywhere in the living room, the lights off, giving that dimmed effect. The dining room, a few feet away from our living room, had its chandelier light on and the good china, that we decided to get as a 'just in case we had guests over and were going to have a nice dinner', was out. We never ate in there, always eating at the kitchen table using paper plates. I walked in the room a bit more, still in awe over the fact that our house had candles lit, a beautiful table set, the scent of Italian food cooking in our kitchen. And there were rose bouquets in some vases around the room as well.

Did Emmett really remember and had a special evening set up for us? Or was it as a make up for not remembering Valentine's Day after me sending that text? I was really hoping it wasn't the latter, but there was the small feeling inside my heart that told me it was just him making it up to me, which again brought on the frown.

I didn't even notice Emmett walking in from the kitchen, until his arms wrapped around my waist, and a small kiss was placed upon my neck, which made me gasp a bit.

I pulled myself out of his arms and turned around, where Em just placed his hands on my hips and pulled me in again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," he whispered out, looking deeply in my eyes. For some reason I couldn't even remember why I was mad and upset with him. I looked into his hazel eyes and saw love only. But then I would be reminded by that small feeling that said he still forgot and was just making it up to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said with no emotion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his smile now turning into a frown. "Did I do something wrong? Do you not want to eat here? 'Cause we can go out if you want."

"What's wrong? What's wr– Emmett, you forgot it was Valentine's Day up until now! That's what's wrong!" I blurted out.

"Rose, I never did forget. I knew. I could never forget, especially since our first one last year was incredible," he answered.

"But you didn't do all that stuff this year like you did last year! And even that wouldn't matter as long as I could at least be wished one via text or phone call. I didn't even get a kiss this morning! You were running around the house and every time I tried to get in a word, you would rush away as if I wasn't even there, Emmett. I felt forgotten and unloved. _I didn't like it at all!"_

Now I broke down. I was bawling. I walked away from him and flopped down on the couch, my face in my hands, while I shook because of the tears flowing quickly and me getting all worked up.

"Rosie... _Oh fuck!_ I'm so sorry, baby! I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't know my plan was gonna upset you."

"Plan?" I asked, my head shooting up. Emmett walked over to me and knelt down.

"Yes. I was acting like I forgot about today so you wouldn't get suspicious about my plan to... oh shit. Okay... I'm gonna end up doing this against how I had it planned in my mind and all that. I love you and I don't want you upset anymore, and if I have to do it this way, then so be it. All that matter is that I ask. Not how it's planned out."

He lifted himself up, only to kneel back down... this time on one knee.

I gasped at the sight 'cause I knew what he was going to do. When he was on the one knee, he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it for me to see. Inside was the most gorgeous ring ever. _Oh. My. God!_ He was gonna propose to me! And look at me! I'm a bawling, emotional wreck, upset that he supposedly forgot Valentine's Day, when he didn't because he was going to ask me to marry him. I ruined it!

"_Oh!_ Emmett... I'm so sorry, baby, that I ruined everything for you!" I cried out, the tears falling again. Em placed the ring box down so he could wipe the salty drops that wouldn't stop falling from my eyes, before placing a small kiss on my lips, the first today.

"Rosie... don't cry! Please don't get all upset about my trying to make this day perfect. In fact, I should be the one sorry for planning on faking forgetting today. If I didn't, then you wouldn't be upset, and maybe today would have been perfect. And the only way you could ruin my proposal is if you say no."

Emmett picked up the ring again, pulling it out of the box and holding it, taking my left hand as well, and positioning the beautiful ring just out of reach of being placed on my finger.

"Rosie... my beautiful Rose… I love you so much that it almost hurts. But it doesn't hurt completely because you love me back, almost that your love in return wipes away the pain. You make me look forward to seeing the very next day, because it's you I look forward to see lying beside me, kissing me lovingly... just being with me is enough. You are the light of my world, and without light, I would only be seeing darkness. And it would be incredible if you say yes, and say you'd marry me. So, Rosie, will you marry me?"

I didn't even have to think about it. I knew my answer.

"_Yes!_ Yes, Emmett, I'll marry you!" I said, before Em slipped that gorgeous ring on my finger and before I tackled him to the ground, laying kisses all over his face and lips, his strong arms holding me against him.

We finally sat up and had the dinner he spent hours making. He actually told me he took off today, and when he 'left' to go to work, he instead waited on the corner in his Jeep for my car to pass as I headed off to work, all for him to head back home and prepare for tonight. He had everything he was going to give me, the things he gave me last year, here at the house. When I came home from work was when he was going to give me my flowers and card and candy and a huge teddy bear that was actually going to hold the ring box. He was going to give me all that when I stepped into the house, but he wasn't expecting me home at the time I did return.

And because I was upset about him 'forgetting', his original plan didn't work out, but I absolutely loved how tonight went down anyway.

After dinner, and washing the dishes together... well, with me washing and Emmett behind me kissing and sucking on my neck that made me moan loudly, I all but dropped the fine china in the sink and jumped in his arms to ravish him with my own kisses. I needed him _now!_

With me now being held up in his arms, Emmett then carried me upstairs to our room, which had the lamps dimmed down and rose petals on the silk sheets. He tossed me down and kissed his way down my body, untying and unbuttoning my blouse, then unzipping the black pencil skirt, pulling it down off my body and leaving me in my black lace panties. My gray sleeveless blouse was then peeled off my arms and leaving me in the matching black lace push up bra, that pushed out my chest extremely, giving Em the perfect view of my full cleavage.

I sat up and started unbuttoning his white shirt, then throwing it somewhere in our room when I took it off of him, then moving to taking off his belt and black dress pants, leaving him in only his black boxers with a large and prominent bulge.

When we were only in our undergarments, Em pushed me up the bed more, and hovered over me, laying kisses along my flat stomach, and moving up my torso to my breasts, licking and kissing the exposed flesh popping out of my bra. I arched my back up a bit so he could unclasp the bra, pulling the material away from my body, and leaving me exposed.

"Beautiful..." he whispered, before diving in to sucking on my left nipple while massaging my right breast, switching to the other after a minute. I was moaning loudly, and when he lightly nipped at my nipple, I practically screamed like a banshee. The entire time he was giving loving attention to my breasts, we were grinding against each other, and I was riding the waves of an intense orgasm.

I came down from my high while Emmett kissed down my body so he could pull off my lacy panties, giving some loving attention to my aching, wet pussy. He slipped two fingers into me, pumping them in and out while rolling his tongue on the sensitive nub, sending off another orgasm, me screaming loudly at the intense sensation of it all.

I was breathing heavily, my heart pounding in my chest. I was going to say no more. I just couldn't handle another intense orgasm if I was on the brink of a heart attack. But Em had other plans.

Emmett lifted himself off, pulling down his boxers, his large cock springing out of its confines, before hovering back over me and positioning himself at my entrance. He whispered out an 'I love you' before slipping into me with ease.

The minute I felt his cock completely in me, I let out a loud moan and a couple of profanities. It felt _so_ good having him back in me after two full weeks of not getting anything. But not having sex for two weeks was worth it, now since all the pent up sexual frustration could now be released.

Em pulled out and thrust himself back in, hard and fast, continuing to go at it like that for a while, me whimpering out in pleasure. I was gripping his shoulders tightly, our eyes opened and gazing deeply into each other. We liked keeping our eyes opened since we loved seeing each other enjoying the feeling of our orgasm coming.

Our hips met each thrust, us moaning and grunting or saying 'I love you' to each other. Finally, when I was at the brink of having my orgasm, Emmett whispered, "Come for me, Rosie. I wanna see you come." I couldn't hold it anymore. I let myself go, the intense sensation flowing throughout my body, making me spasm and shake in pleasure. The minute I let go, Emmett did, too, grunting out when he came inside me. We kept going a bit more, riding the wave of our orgasms until we couldn't anymore, with Emmett collapsing on me, just holding his weight on his forearms.

"I love you, Rosie," Em breathed out.

"I love you, too, Emmett. Always."

He tucked his face into the crook of my neck, kissing sensual pecks along the skin. I was taking deep breaths, trying to make my heart go at a normal pace, but I just sounded like I was panting like a dog on a hot summer day. Finally, when our breaths evened out, Em rolled off me, pulling my body to his, and tucking me into his side, placing sweet kisses on my temple, and me smiling like a fool in love. Aww hell... I was a fool in love.

And engaged.

I never thought I'd see the day that I'd be in love with a man like Emmett, let alone be engaged at all. But I was. And I was elated.

Though Valentine's Day didn't start out as well, it sure ended in a way I'd always remember: with Em on his knees, comforting me when I was an emotional mess, and then giving me the best proposal ever and the most beautiful ring. Even us making love was something I'd always remember.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Em and I made love again, at the same pace, with us whispering sweet _I love you's._ When Em fell back asleep, I stayed up, the moonlight shining through the window. I held my ring up, in a way that it caught the light and shimmered beautifully. One round diamond in the middle, with diamonds around the platinum band and two small ribbon bands around the diamond with small diamonds along it. It truly was a gorgeous ring. I was never a fan of ultra-flashy jewelry, especially rings, but this was the most beautiful piece and Emmett knew I would love it.

I felt Emmett shift on the bed, moving from his position of just on his back, with me tucked in his arms, to moving on his side.

"You should be sleeping, Rosie," he sighed out.

"Can't sleep. I'm just thinking about some things," I said.

"What about?" he asked, his hazel eyes locking on my blue ones. I smiled brightly.

"About us, and how we're gonna be married soon. I'm just looking at my ring and I'm thinking that I never thought I would find someone as wonderful as you, someone so extraordinary to marry one day, and yet you're here."

Em grinned, taking my left hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the diamond ring lightly.

"Well, I never thought I would find someone as wonderful, or as beautiful, as you, my Rose. You are more than anything I've ever imagined, never thinking I could have the real thing in my arms. Yet you're here. You really are the best thing that's happened to me and I can't wait to marry you," he stated. Then he leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips.

"I love you, baby. I always have and I always will. You made my dreams come true when you said yes."

"I love you, too, Emmett. Always have, always will," I answered, a few tears spilling down my cheeks.

I gave him one more kiss, before I snuggled into his arms once more, my head on his chest, breathing out, "Happy Valentine's Day," before falling into a deep sleep, pictures of mine and Emmett's future life together playing in my head: our wedding, our children's births, first days of school, first dances and dates, their weddings, Em and I sitting in rocking chairs on our porch while watching our grandchildren run around in the yard... all the most wonderful moments that have yet to come, but would eventually. I just couldn't wait for it to happen.


End file.
